


to share a house

by meliore



Series: 30 Day SFW Challenge [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day SFW Challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Drabble, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Morning Routines, Post-it Notes, Pre-Relationship, Roommates, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: Tony and Steve share not only a room, but a house with each other. Steve feels curious about the boy who lives with him, Tony hides himself from people and as ridiculous as it might sound, post-it notes are... Empowering to him.





	to share a house

**Author's Note:**

> i just woke up. i wonder if this will mess my recently saved sleep schedule.
> 
> have you all [i'm assuming that more than one person will read this] seen the news about the brazillian museum? people were talking about it right after it started, i think, in my twitter timeline so. i've seen many things. i genuinely felt like crying, you know? there is something very sad about the aspect of losing history.
> 
> notes of fanfiction might not be the place to talk about this, but.
> 
> prompt of today: during their morning rituals

There’s a post-it on the fridge with _**you can do it**_ written in it.

It’s weird to wake up and see these things. He’s preparing himself to run and thanking god he’s not late to follow his morning ritual.

“Oh,” he says, entering the living room. “you’re awake?”

He should’ve expected this situation, but he didn’t. Tony’s writing something in a…

Pink post-it.

“What are you doing?”

“Making myself feel good,” his roommate shrugs. “I do that every morning.”

“I didn’t knew you had a morning ritual.”

Tony looks down, silent.

“There are many things you don’t know about me.”


End file.
